Metamorphosis
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: What if Travis never called in Metamorphosis. Nothing interrupts their fight. So Sam leaves, not Dean. Dean's too upset to follow him. But than what happens when Sammy gets hurt? UPDATED! 6TH CHAPTER UP! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

****

Finally saw that episode and Gah, really intense one. I could actually feel the tension when they were fighting, and I hate that :( But such good Sam and Dean angst in that episode that I wanted to go deeper into it, so yeah, here it is. Yes, some of the lines are from the episode. But it's going to be different-I promise you!

* * *

**Prologue **_

* * *

_

_"If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you. So would other hunters."_

_"You were gone. I was here. And I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing....it works."_

_"So tell me, if it's so terrific than why'd you lie about it to me? Why did an Angel tell me to stop you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Cas said if I don't stop you he will. So what that means, Sam, that means God doesn't want you doing this. So are you just going to stand there and tell me that everything's all good? ..."_

Sam stared at him, blinking back the tears. So was this how it happened? Was this how Dean found out the truth? About everything? They stood there, each consumed in silence. Nobody could say anything.

Dean stared at his brother and saw the hurt in his eyes. Saw the tears that he was fighting back. Dean knew he hit below the belt when he told Sammy he would want to hunt him. That was low, even for him.

Sam opened his mouth, than closed it.

"No," he said softly, his voice choked up. "No, I guess not." He shook his head. Silently he went to the table and took his laptop and started to stuff his things into bags.

Dean sighed, groaning at his choice of words. Of what he said.

"What are you doing, Sammy?"

"What does it look like Dean?" Sam snapped, looking up. "I can't explain why I'm doing this, because you won't understand. You refuse to. So there's no point to it."

"Sam-"

"No you said it yourself. If you didn't know me, you'd hunt me. So I've become a monster now, is that it?"

Dean sighed, allowing those words to punch him in the stomach. He kind of deserved them.

"Sammy I'm..."

"What? Sorry? You can't say something like that and just take it back and pretend it never happened. But you know what? You're right. I am walking down a slippery sloap Dean, but you have NO idea what it's like to have demon blood in me, so-"

"Wait," Dean said quickly. "You know about this?" All this time he was wondering how to break it to Sammy, that he had demon blood in him, and he knew about it?"

Sam looked away.

"Yeah, I've known for over a year."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean snapped and Sam sighed.

"I would have Dean, and I should have, but I was a little bit preoccupided you know. With the whole dying and coming back to life and than trying to save you from hell..which failed." He shook his head. "Of course. I couldn't even save my own brother."

He sighed and shook his head. He rubbed his forehead, and not because of a headache.

"Look, maybe we've been on the road for too long, Dean. It might be better if we..."

"What split up?" Dean asked, fear in his voice. What had he started.? "You gonna run away now? Is that it?"

"But that's what you were about to do just now!" Sam bellowed, as he grabbed his bags. "So YES, that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm leaving before..."

"Before what?"

"Before thans get worse and I...and I hurt you somehow."

"Mission already accomplished," Dean spat. "Lying to me, keeping secrets? That's worse than any physical injuries. The fact that you couldn't trust me..."

"It's NOT that Dean!" Sam cried, frusteration roaring in his body. "I didn't tell you because of THIS! Because I KNEW you wouldn't understand. Because you'd look at me like I'm some sort of freak! I hate it when you look at me like that. Like you can't stand the way I am..."

"That's not true," Dean scoffed. "I don't look at you like that."

"Yes you do, Dean. I'm a whole new level of freak, okay? And I have to deal with this and I'm sorry you don't understand. You have no idea how sorry...."As his voice trailed off Dean watched as tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry," Sam repeated and grabbed his bags. Before Dean could say anything he stormed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, people reviewed! I wasn't sure if they would at first.**

* * *

Dean sat down, as he tried to swallow in what just happened. He closed his mind, replaying that scene where he had seen Sam use his new powers over and over again. When he saw what Sam did to that demon it scared the shit out of him. More than he'd ever admit to his brother. It scared him how powerful Sam was becoming. That his brother would lose himself in that power and forget who he was. Would indeed forget the difference between right and wrong. That he would become evil. He bit his lip. He knew he should go after Sammy, but he couldn't. He knew if he confronted his brother again he'd say something worse.

_If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you_

He still winced when he thought of that. He wished he could take it back, but he knew he couldn't. He put his hands over his face. Would things ever be the same again?

* * *

Sam wrapped himself in his jacket as he threw his bags over his shoulders. Tears were blinding him. This was exactly why he didn't tell Dean. He knew how his brother would react. He didn't want Dean to look at him the way he just did.

Like he was some Goddamned freak. Some monster. It was cold now. Frost was settling in for the night. He shivered and looked down the empty highway, not realizing how fast he had been walking. Or where. Great, now he was lost. That was one more thing that he needed.

_It's a slippery slope brother_

His brother's voice haunted him over and over. The look Dean gave him when he walked on on Sam and Ruby. A look of pure disgust and almost...hate? Sam shuddered at the memory. He couldn't stand it if Dean hated him. And when Dean punched him...well that was better than the looks he was giving Sam before. Sam could take the physical abuse from his brother better than the verbal abuse. Better than the yelling and accusations. Because a punch was quick. Over in 5 seconds. The words though, and the looks,..they lasted forever.

Sam sniffed and wiped his nose that was now red. He hated it when he and his brother fought. And this looked like a perminate fight. One that they couldn't just apologize, forget, and move on.

He was shaking, but he didn't notice. He didn't care either. He had to keep walking though. He didn't know where, but if he stopped...he couldn't stop.

Suddenly out of now where something attacked him.

Yelling he threw his hands up in self defense as he fell to the ground. The monster like creature slashed at his chest. He screamed in agony as he felt that his body was being ripped into two.

Blood flowed out of his chest, dripping onto his leg. The thing continued to slash at him and tear at his skin, biting it. Sams screams was small compared to the growling and slashing from the monster.

He sobbed, clutching the gravel, twisting helplessly underneath it. He prayed for it to end.

And finally it did. As quickly as the monster had appeared, it vanished. It vanished, leaving Sam pratically mutilated. Half dead, half alive. Sam sobbed and groaned as he tried to move his legs. He realized that was impossible as he rolled halfway over, caughing up blood. Shivering he stayed there on the empty highway while begging for help. And begging for Dean to forgive him.

"I'm sorry Dean...please help me. I'm sorry. So sorry, for everything...please help me....somebody....anybody."

And with that last effort he shuddered as he blacked out...

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, four reviews already! That deserves a speedy update. I wanted to continue but I wanted to test people and see how many would actually review :) Yes, I'm mean. I know. I truly didn't expect to get so many within a half an hour of posting-so um yeah. Here's more of the story! :)

* * *

**

Dean paced the room restlessly. It was too quiet. He wasn't used to sharing a room with nobody. He wasn't used to not having Sammy be with him. He shook his head.

_Damn it! _

He grabbed his coat. He couldn't let this be the end of their relationship. Not ever everything that had happened to them. Not after he went to hell to save Sam. This couldn't let it end there. He wouldn't. He hurried into the car and sped down the highway. Thankfully it was one way.

He kept on scanning the side of the road, where he would see his brother walking. He was already playing the scene in his mind. He would slow down and roll down the window and demand Sam to get in the car. He'd drag his brother's ass back in by force, if he had to.

Suddenly ice ran through his veins as he saw an image of a figure laying, curled up, on the side of the road. It wasn't hard to see the pool of blood around him.

_No._

Fear stabbed at him at every angle.

_No!_

He slammed on the brakes and pulled over. He stared in horror as he saw his brother's face underneath the blood.

"Sammy!" He threw the door open and raced towards his brother's side. He felt nauseous as for a moment he thought Sammy was dead. A part of him died as well.

_No, no, no. Not like this. He couldn't die just right after their fight. God wouldn't be THIS cruel to Dean, would he? No, no, no. Sammy couldn't be dead..._

He gently picked up his brother, holding Sammy's head, and started to rock back and forth. Tears were falling freely now.

"Oh God, no," he sobbed, his body shaking. "Sammy...please no. Not Sammy...Sam I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sammy."

"Dean," his brother suddenly moaned. Dean stared at him, hope melting his fear.

"Sammy?!" Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"Dean." His voice was a whisper, but that was enough for Dean.

"Thank God," Dean started to sob, clutching onto Sam's jacket and arms tightly as he continued to hug and rock back and forth. "For a moment." He shook his head. "Thank God." He shuddered in relief.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered. "Dean please..." He had tears in his eyes. He was weak, and in pain, but still crying. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me..."

"Shhh," Dean whispered. "Don't say anything Sammy. Don't talk."

"You have to forgive me, though. I didn't mean.." Sam started to caugh up blood, interrupting his speech.

"All right, I forgive you. Just stop talking," Dean begged, grimacing at the sight of his little brother's blood. "You need to save your strength, but I forgive you. If anyone should be asking that it's me." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Sammy," he whispered. "So sorry."

"You have to believe me, I didn't mean..." Sam shuddered as he spoke, almost as if he didn't hear Dean's apology. "Please..."

"I believe you, Sammy. I believe you," Dean said, biting his lip. " All right, let's get you back to the motel room."

"No hospital," Sam whispered. "Please."

Dean stared at him.

"I'll see if I can heal you," he slowly said. "If I can't than you're going to the the hospital. No arguments. I'm not about to lose you now."

Sam sighed as Dean lifted him, letting the warmth of the safety feeling he was experiencing wash over him. He knew he was safe now. Dean was there. And Dean didn't hate him. That was all that mattered. Dean gently placed Sam in the backseat.

"I'll....get...blood...everywhere," Sam managed to gasp in protest.

"That doesn't matter," Dean snapped, the anger that Sam still blamed himself for everything swept over his body. He turned the car as gently as he could and sped back to the motel room. He grimaced as he listened to his brother sobbing quietly from the pain in the backseat, followed by groaning.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," he whispered as he sped down the highway. "So sorry, for everything,"

**_To be continued_**

**And yes, it's short but it's a super fast update. So there! lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I live for them now :)

* * *

**

Dean drove down the highway, gripping the wheel tightly. He cursed his temper. It had gotten him into trouble more than once in the past, but now...now had nearly gotten his brother killed. He closed his eyes. His heart was pounding so bad he could hardly stand it.

"You doing okay, Sammy?" He called to the backseat, trying to get his voice to stop shaking.

"Yeah," Sam said, his own voice barely audible. "I'll live," he added hoarsly and Dean sucked in his breath.

"Good," he muttered to himself. "We're almost to the motel, okay Sammy? Can you hang in there until then?"

"Yeah," Sam managed to repeat himself somewhat weakly. It felt like his insides were being twisted, but he knew Dean didn't need that description at that moment. He closed his eyes, still replaying their fight that had happened moments before.

"Dean...."His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

Sam closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'm sorry for not telling you about my powers. For not telling you about Ruby..."

"No, no, no," Dean said, shaking his head. "Don't do this now, okay? If anyone should be saying sorry, it should be me. I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that..." His voice trailed off. "It's just that...your powers, they scare the shit out of me Sammy. How powerful you're becoming..."

"Apparently not powerful enough to _not _get attacked," Sam managed to weakly grunt and Dean gave a hint of a smile on his face.

"Serioiusly though," Dean sighed. "With those plans that Yellow Eyes had for you, whatever they were, that demon blood he put in you...." He shook his head. "And how fast your powers have advanced, I'm just..."

"Scared that I'll turn into something else?" Sam winced as he spoke, the pain still pumping in his blood. He tried to sit up but felt like throwing up so he quickly pushed himself back down. His chest still screamed in agony, as if it was still being torn apart.

"Yeah, pretty much," sighed Dean. "'I'm just afraid that one of these days you're gonna to get more powers Sammy...and you won't, you'll...you'll lose yourself in them. You'll forget who you are, and with God being worried about them too," Dean sighed. "This whole thing's just getting out of control, Sammy. It's just getting out of control."

Sam's eyes remained half closed. It was becoming difficult to breathe. But he forced himself to talk. He knew Dean needed to hear this.

"I won't..."It was becoming harder for him to speak now, as the weakness started to set in.

"You won't want?" Dean looked in the mirror. "You doing okay there, Sammy?" He asked sharply. Sam nodded slowly and tried again.

"I won't forget," he whispered. He was half asleep now. But still able to talk. He had strength for this conversation.

"Forget what?" Dean frowned in confusion.

"I won't forget you," Sam managed to whisper. "If that's what you're afraid of."

Dean remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Let's just get you back to the motel," was what finally came out of his mouth. Sam was too weak to really say anything else. He just sighed, nodded, and closed his eyes.

Moments later Dean managed to lift his brother out of the car and carry him onto the bed. All strength had gone out of Sam. He had used it up to apologize. He was in a deep sleep when Dean laid him on the bed.

Quickly Dean ripped open the shirt and put his hand to his mouth. He felt sick. Parts of Sammy's skin was barely hanging onto him. Blood was everywhere, and slash marks were all over the chest.

"Oh God," he whispered. He trembled as he cut open the jeans, wondering what else he would find. The legs were just like the chest, though, almost completly torn. Dean was amazed that Sam was able to hold a regular conversation like the one in the car with the wounds that he had.

"Jesus, Sammy," he whispered. "What the hell did this to you?"

Biting his lip, trying to cool his anger down, he went to the bathroom. Quickly he got some towels from the restroom and ran them over with cold water on them.

"Dean?" Sam's weak voice called from the room.

"I'm in here, Sammy!" Dean called to him. "Don't talk anymore, okay? Save your strength."

Sam laid there, almost naked but covered in blood. The pain was resurfacing now. Getting more and more intense.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said as he came in and put some medican on the towels and other cloths that he had found in the room and his bags. "This is gonna sting a little." He started to place them on the cuts and sratches. Most were so large that he couldn't cover them all. Sam groaned and clutched his fsits, trying to cope with heat that flew from his wounds and scurried around his body. Dean winced as he heard his brother groan. He hated to hurt Sam. Even if was to help him.

"Where's those Angels when you need them, huh?" Dean growled to no one in particular. He placed a cold cloth on Sammy's forehead. The memories of their earlier flight slowly vanishing. All that mattered to him was his brother's health. He would _not _lose his brother again. Not after all of this. It wasn't even an option anymore.

Instead of getting lesser, the pain grew. Sam moaned as he tried to fight it. He could hear his brother's voice in the distance, getting further and further away from him.

_"I'm here Sammy. Just hang in there, okay? I'm not going anywhere...I'm sorry Sammy...Sammy? Sam!"_

Dean could see that his brother was fading. And fading fast.

"Sam!" He could pratically feel his brother getting weaker. Damn it, whatever it was that attacked him-the pain was killing his brother. Killing him faster than he had expected.

"Sammy?!"

_Everything was dark now. Sam could feel himself getting weaker. There was poison inside of him, he could feel it now. Whatever had attacked him, their claws were lethel. _

_Suddenly a strange face appeared in front of him. It was calm and soothing._

_"It's going to be all right Sam," it said softly. "My name is Castiel...and I'm here to help you..."_

**_Like the new twist? Hate it? Review? Pretty please? I have no life, so I live for them now. Lol. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Now this is the twist that I wasn't sure if you'd like. But I got this idea in me and decided to write it. I am kind of nervous about this twist of events. **

* * *

Sam could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. The poison had worked its way into the system.

"Sam? Sammy!" He could hear his brother's voice calling from the distance. "Sam!" He was panicked now. He couldn't lose his brother like this. Not so soon after their fight. Not like this. No, he wouldn't let them take Sammy away from him.

And yet, he knew he couldn't stop them.

"Don't be afraid, Sam," Castiel said calmly. "I'm here to help you."

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Sam gasped, trying to keep calm. Castiel nodded sadly.

"We cannot stop death," he said.

"Yes you can," Sam muttered. "But you won't."

"You're right," Castiel said. "Because this is supposed to happen, Sam."

"I'm supposed to die?"

"You're supposed to die, so you can live."

"That doesn't make any sense. What attacked me?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is, that it's almost time."

"So Dean's going to go to hell for nothing?"

"No, isn't for nothing. You'll return to him. But you'll be different."

Sam closed his eyes. He could feel himself getting weaker. He had presumed he was dead as soon as the attack happened.

"What'll I be?"

"You'll be what you call...an Angel."

"But my demon blood," protested Sam. "My destiny..."

"We have questioned that yes..."Castiel paused. "But my father is certain that it's for the best. That you become one of us...before it's too late."

He could still hear his brother, shouting his name. Shaking his shoulders.

_"I'm sorry Dean" he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything."_

"It's almost time," Castiel said softly. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to guide you Sam. To help you."

But slowly even his voice was fading, but Dean's was becoming clearer.

"Sam? Sam!" Tears were rolling down Dean's face.

"Dean?"

"Thank God." Dean collapsed by the bed. "I thought I lost you."

"Dean..."Sam could barely talk. Everything was going hazy. And everything seemed so...heavy.

"Dean..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry...for everything."

"Damn it Sam, quit apologizing! I forgive you all right?!"

"And I..."

Sam could barely talk now.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean leaned over his brother. "Sam!"

"I love....you..." Sam managed to whisper before allowing his body to go limp.

Dean stared at him and started to shake Sam, but he knew that his brother was dead. He had that same feeling he had when Sam first died in his arms.

"No...no..not again...not Sammy...no please, God no...Sam? SAMMMMM!"

**_Will Sam return as an Angel? Will he stay as an Angel or will they turn him back into a human? How does Dean react to losing Sammy again?_**

**_Do you like the twist? Love it? Hate it?_**

**_While it's pretty short, it's a fast update so PLEASE review! If I get enough reviews I'll probably update again tonight! :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I was kind of nervous of killing Sam like that so I'm glad people liked the twist. :) I told you if I got enough reviews I'd update tonight!

* * *

**

Dean sat and stared at his brother's limp body in shock. He couldn't believe it. He had lost his brother again. He had gone to hell for nothing. There was no tears running down his cheeks. He had cried all he could. He sat in stony silence, just staring at Sam's body in utter shock. He had experienced decades of torture for nothing. Just so he can see Sammy die yet another, even more, gruesome death. He gripped Sam's bloody hand, his head bowed.

"Dean." Castiel's voice came from behind. He whipped around.

"You sonofabitch," Dean growled, his voice shaking. "You could have stopped it..."

"Yes," Castiel agreed. "I could have."

Dean nodded, his fists clutched, and he swung at Castiel. Blood dripped from the nose.

"I've done everything you've wanted me to do so far," Dean said, his voice shaking. "And what do I get in return? I get to watch my brother die, again?!"

"All will be revealed in due time, Dean. You just need patience," Castiel told him, not even flinching at the punch.

"Patience?!" Dean raored. "My brother is DEAD! Why the HELL should I listen to you?"

Castiel sighed.

"These things take time, Dean. You just need-"

"If you say patience again I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Castiel nodded.

"Very well, I well leave you alone..." He glanced at Sam's dead body before leaving. Dean stood there, his fists still tightened. Angrily he grabbed the nightstand and threw it against the wall before he finally collapsed on the floor in rage filled tears.

Suddenly he couldn't stay there. He had to leave, get some air. As he left he ran to the end of the sidewalk and vomitated. Still shaking, tears falling from his face now, he slid into the car.

His brother was dead. He had died after Dean had yelled at him.

_If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you_

He felt sick again. Was that _really _one of the last things he had said to his brother? That he'd want to hunt Sammy? Barely able to stand he managed to drag himself to the car and sit inside it, his whole body shuddering violently.

"Oh God, Sammy, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "So sorry."

"Dean," Sam's voice came from the side. He jumped and turned. There sat Sam, looking alive but healthy. He stared at him.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You're dead! You died in my arms! Again!"

"Yes," Sam agreed, without blinking. "I did."

Dean moved his hand to the grab his bag.

"I'm not a revenant or a shapeshifter, Dean," Sam told him. Dean stared at him.

"How can I be sure?"

"You can't," Sam said. "All you can do is trust me. Do you trust me?"

"I trust my brother, but you're not him." Dean's voice couldn't stop shaking.

"I am though," Sam pressed gently. "I'm just different, that's all."

"Different how?" Dean spat and Sam just stared at him, serene calmness splashed over on his face.

"I'm an Angel Dean," he said, causing to stare at him, for the first time truly spechless...


End file.
